ofibtyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Users Challenge Season 2/Tom's Campaign!
Hello everyone! Welcome to The Official Tom's Campaign Page. My name is Nick, and I will be your Tour guide for the next 4 minutes and a half! When you are finished reading this, you will understand why''' Tom is the best option for Chat Mod', why do' you have to vote for him''' and why does he like potatoes so bad! Let's Begin! Why is he the best option for Chat Mod. #He has experience in Wikis. He joined Wikia 2 years and a half ago and is a member of The Glee Project Wiki since 12th July, 2011. #He is friendly with everyone, and hates being big-headed. Is really respectful and pronnounced his first bad word on Chat in 15th December. #When a new user comes on Chat, he makes him/her feel home and never asks Nasia to ban him/her. #He's always in the best mood, and will be there for you when you need him. #He won't doubt in sacrificing for people he cares. Those are just 5 points, of course that we can keep talking about how awesome he is until midnight, but I want to make this Tour quick and dynamic! Follow me as we reach the next point! Why you should vote for him. If you are reading this, you are probably breathing, if not, you are using an air mask. But why am I talking about this? I don't know! But let's not focus in me, we are talking about Tom, right? Okay! Well, the main reason of why you should vote for him is because he wants the prize as nobody does. In The Users Challenge 1, he fought until the end, but it was not enough. So, this time, He wants to do things right, and won't let anybody take his prize. These are only a few reasons of why you should vote for him: #He's always in a great mood, and will never let you down. #Is generous and worries about people he cares. #Takes bans seriously and doesn't kick someone out of chat without reason. #Can predict the future. #He's probably one of your best friends. Now, we should talk about next point, but first of all, I want to congratulate the judges for their looks tonight! Nasia is gorgeous with that Roberto Cavalli dress, Joe, I love your haircut, and look at Tyler with those shaved legs! No words, I really love these season's judges. Why the others are not as good as him *They are not so friendly. *They don't want the prize as much as Tom does. *They do not treat new users well. *They asked for help in their campaign. *They are sometimes unfriendly with their Wiki partners and talk about them behind their back. *They say a lot of bad words and talk about inappropriate things. *They easily give up. *If they had power, they would do crazy things. *They are not Tom. Yes, I know what you are thinking, "Wow, Tom is amazing!" He is, and will be more amazing when we finish the Tour. Follow me! Some facts about Tom. *Hates false people, and also lies. *Loves kids. *He's very musical. *Is very optimistic. *His favorite superhero is Spider-Man. *Likes being romantic with his couple. *Thinks you are cool. Ladies and Gentlemen, we are close to the end of our Tour, but we still have a last point, and maybe the most important: Why does he like potatoes so bad? Tom's addiction for potatoes started in his first Christmas when he recieved a potato as gift. He fell in love with them and discovered more and more about them. Here are Tom's favorite type of potatoes. And that was all! It was a pleasure having shared this Tour with you guys, you certainly were really respectful with me, not like the others who throw me tomatoes, but anyway, have a good day, and I hope to see you soon! Oh, I forgot it! These are Tom's favorite potatoes: Vote For Tom! Category:The Users Challenge